1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is a device that executes a specific function according to a loaded program. The electronic device may include a home appliance, an electronic notebook, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, an in-vehicle navigator, etc. These electronic devices may output stored information visually or audibly. Along with an increase in the integration level of electronic devices and the increasing popularity of ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication, various functions have recently been loaded in a single electronic device. For example, an entertainment function, such as gaming, a multimedia function such as music/video play, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a scheduling function, and an electronic wallet function, as well as a communication function have been integrated in a single electronic device.
As an electronic device is provided with an antenna device, the electronic device may conduct wireless communication. For example, various antenna devices are available for the electronic device, inclusive of a near field communication (NFC) antenna device, a local area network (LAN) antenna device, an antenna device for connectivity to a commercial communication network, etc. Since various antenna devices may be mounted in a single electronic device, the electronic device may ensure an optimal communication environment by selecting an antenna device suitable for a use environment or an operation mode.
Further, with the introduction of carrier aggregation (CA), communication is conducted simultaneously in different frequency bands, thereby implementing ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication. For example, it is possible to transmit and enjoy images with ultra-high video quality between users in real time. Thus, ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication may be enabled by use of an electronic device, or an antenna device suitable for the electronic device, on the part of a user as well as on the part of a service provider.
However, although an antenna device for CA is able to simultaneously operate in different frequency bands, it may be difficult to secure space for installing the antenna device in a small-sized electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal.
It may also be difficult to ensure the performance of an antenna device in an electronic device having a metal case, which is often provided to give the electronic device a sophisticated look and for impact resistance. That is, the metal case may be an obstacle to transmission and reception of the antenna device.